The Black Widow And Her English Rose
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Layla discovers rumors that those in WWE believe her in-ring career is over. Her girlfriend AJ Lee the reigning Divas Champion thinks otherwise. Can the Beautiful Brit not only make a triumphant comback but also get her Wrestlemania moment? LayJ or Layla/AJ! One-Shot! Implied lemon!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here. It's time for another WWE one-shot everybody. This one is based on recent WWE news. Reports have been swirling about the beautiful English beauty Layla's in-ring career. There is belief within the company that the Beautiful Brit's in-ring days are over and she may never return to the ring. This would be a terrible loss for the WWE and the ever-criticized Divas Division. Hopefully, these reports are simply rumors and Layla returns soon. Anyway, this slightly angsty one-shot focuses on these reports and if they were possibly true. Enjoy it guys!_

February 8th 2014

The beautiful English-born Diva Layla El relaxed on her couch in her modest Miami, Florida home as she took out her laptop computer and decided to browse the web to see how things were in the wrestling world in her latest absence. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and WWE surprisingly didn't have any live events scheduled.

Layla played with her perfectly manicured fingernails as she patiently ran a Google search on WWE News when the first article caught her eye.

Her brow furrowed in a mix of worry and anger, snorting indignantly at the title which read "Report: People in WWE Believe Layla's in-Ring Career Is Over" in big print.

She stared at it in disbelief for a few seconds, unable to believe what she was reading before her very eyes. She had tirelessly worked for WWE since winning the 2006 WWE Divas Search. She had given 8 years of her life to the business, and had accomplished much since her days as a member of Extreme Expose including being the final Women's Champion as well as a Diva's Champion but yet here it was, plain as day in front of her.

Layla chewed her bottom lip nervously as she read the comment about her not being cleared to wrestle by the WWE medical staff, but those within WWE didn't believe she'd ever return to the ring.

"That can't be true. Sure, I'm 36 but I'm in great shape. How can they say that? Then again, my knees aren't what they used to be. I don't know if I can still compete..." Layla murmured softly, her eyes misting over with fresh tears.

Layla's girlfriend of 6 months, the current reigning defending Divas Champion AJ Lee came merrily skipping down the stairs dressed in a Harley Quinn t-shirt, blue jean shorts and her trademark Chuck Taylor sneakers.

The enigmatic raven-haired bombshell known in WWE by her nickname The Black Widow thanks to her trademark octopus submission hold had fallen for the beautiful English woman shortly after the latter had turned on AJ's off-screen best friend and fellow former Divas Champion Kaitlyn in early August 2013. Kaitlyn however had no hard feelings for her longtime friend outside the WWE storylines and actually happily endorsed their relationship, though the latter would voluntarily exit the WWE on her own terms back on January 8th of the year, which only served to bring Layla and AJ even closer together.

AJ meanwhile skipped into the living room only for her big brown eyes to widen in concern as she saw her sweet little English Rose as she affectionately called her, Layla crying. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked sweetly.

Getting no response from her beloved, AJ skipped into the room, seating herself beside her girlfriend, stroking her hair soothingly. "Baby, talk to me. What's wrong?" She cooed softly.

Layla sniffled and wiped away some tears from her eyes as she held her lover close. "Read the article, my little spider." Layla whispered, sniffling.

AJ scanned the article and her eyes widened in surprise which soon gave way to anger. "How dare they say such a thing about my English Rose! You can still make a comeback baby girl. We give each other strength. I love you, Layla. I'll always love you." AJ soothed.

Layla looked up into her girlfriend's eyes, seeing them full of nothing but love and conviction for her. "Oh, AJ, my sweetheart. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you, my little spider." Layla murmured, smiling brightly as her tears stopped, her sadness charmed out of her by her pixie-like girlfriend.

AJ hugged her lover tightly, cuddling close to her. "My English Rose..." She cooed.

Layla giggled happily, cuddling her pint-sized spitfire of a girlfriend. "My Black Widow.." She whispered softly.

AJ beamed at her, leaning in close to her sweet girlfriend.

Layla knew just what her darling was thinking and kissed her passionately, working her tongue into the younger Diva's mouth turning the innocent kiss into a passionate French kiss.

"Mmmm...oh Lay, that feels so good." AJ moaned.

"I know darling, I know." Layla cooed.

"God I love you.." AJ purred.

Layla grinned widely. "I love you too AJ, my little Geek Goddess." She purred seductively.

AJ's body trembled and shook with desire. She wanted Layla badly and there was only one way to satisfy her craving.

Layla smirked, seeing the look on her lover's face. "Yes, my Black Widow?" She purred sexily.

"You know what I want, English Rose." AJ murmured.

"And what might that be?" Layla purred.

"You, me in bed right now, got it?" AJ grinned sensually.

"I thought you'd never ask, you beautifully sexy creature." Layla giggled, picking AJ up bridal-style and carrying her upstairs to their shared bedroom.

AJ sighed happily, cuddling lovingly into Layla's touch. She loved being carried, especially when it was being done by her beautifully sexy girlfriend.

As they reached their bedroom, Layla gently placed AJ on the bed before stripping her before stripping herself, leaving AJ to marvel at her body.

"No matter how many times we do this, I can't get enough of your body, baby." AJ moaned, drooling a little.

"You're about to get all you can handle and then some, babycakes." Layla cooed.

Layla immediately jumped on AJ and before the two divas knew it they were embroiled in an extremely passionate lovemaking session.

Before they knew it, both girls hit their orgasms collasping in each other's arms panting before drifting off into a happy slumber...

April 6, 2014: Wrestlemania XXX

Layla slowly got to her feet, eyeing her girlfriend and the reigning Divas Champion along with her fellow challenger the NXT upstart Emma.

The three divas had fought a war over the championship for the past 15 minutes and were clearly exhausted.

AJ gave Emma a hard elbow to the face sending the beautful Australian native reeling right into Layla's trademark Bombshell roundhouse kick, out for the count.

Both AJ and Layla charged toward the limp Emma before AJ stopped, surprising Layla.

"What are you doing baby? Take the pin, retain your championship." Layla encouraged.

AJ shook her head, smiling sweetly. "I've had a long, dominant reign. I'm only 27 sweetheart, I'll have plenty of time for Wrestlemania moments, but your time is running short sweetie. Take the title, this is your night." She cooed.

Layla's eyes misted over with tears of joy. "Thank you, my love." She whispered, falling into the academic pinfall.

"1...2...3! Ring the bell!" Referee Chad Patton yelled as Insiatiable played to a mix of boos and cheers.

"The winner of this match and **NEEEEEEW** Divas Champion, Layla!" Justin Roberts bellowed as Chad handed her the butterfly belt as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"After 293 days, AJ Lee's reign as Divas Champion has come to an end under the most controversial of circumstances as she pretty much just handed the championship to Layla!" Cole exclaimed in confusion.

"She's crazy Michael, don't try to make sense of her." JBL laughed.

Layla embraced AJ tightly in the ring, crying tears of joy. "Thank you, my Black Widow, thank you for giving me my Wrestlemania moment." She sobbed happily.

AJ smiled before kissing her lover deeply on the lips. "Anything for my English Rose." She cooed.

Layla had not only achieved her Wrestlemania moment, but their love like Wrestlemania would live on forever...

The End!


End file.
